falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fins de Fallout: New Vegas
Cette page regroupe les différentes fins de Fallout: New Vegas, chaque fin dépend de vos choix durant le jeu. La cinématique de fin se présente sous forme de diaporama commenté par la voix OFF du jeu. Diapo 1: Intro Narré par Ron Perlman Diapo 2: La victoire au Barrage Hoover Indépendant Narration par Ron Perlman Mr. House Narration par Ron Perlman Légion de Caesar Narration par Ron Perlman République de nouvelle Californie (RNC) Narration par Ron Perlman Diapo 3: Le Courrier Narration par'' Ron Perlman'' Diapo 4: Black Mountain Narration par'' Neil'' Diapo 5: Raul Alfonso Tejada Narrated by Raul Tejada Diapo 6: Les Boomers Narrated by Pete : ¹ Pour avoir la fin numéro 2, tuer seulement Pearl . (Ne tuez pas Loyal ou aucun autre des Boomers). : ² Pour avoir la fin numéro 4 terminez la quête: Volare! (Quête de l'avion) puis demander à Pearl de vous aider pour la bataille du Barrage Hoover et ensuite tuez la. (Ne tuez aucun autre Boomer) Diapo 7: Confrérie de l'Acier Narration par'' Nolan McNamara'' Slide 8: Veronica Santangelo Narration par Veronica Santangelo Slide 9: Fiends Narration par Motor-Runner Slide 10: Followers of the Apocalypse Narrated by Julie Farkas Diapo 11: Arcade Gannon Narré par Arcade Gannon Slide 12: Goodsprings Narrated by Doc Mitchell Slide 13: Rose of Sharon Cassidy I Narrated by Rose of Sharon Cassidy Slide 14: Rose of Sharon Cassidy II Narrated by Rose of Sharon Cassidy Slide 15: Great Khans Narrated by Papa Khan. Slide 16: Jacobstown Narrated by Marcus. Slide 17: Lillian Marie Bowen Narrated by Lillian Marie Bowen Slide 18: The Kings Narrated by The King. Slide 19: Rex Narrated by Doctor Henry. Slide 20: NCR - The Misfits Narrated by Mags. Slide 21: Novac Narrated by Jeannie May Crawford. Slide 22: Craig Boone Narrated by Craig Boone Slide 23: Powder Gangers - NCRCF Narrated by Eddie. Slide 24: Powder Gangers - Vault 19 Narrated by Samuel Cooke. Slide 25: Primm Narrated by Johnson Nash. Slide 26: ED-E Narrated by ED-E. NOTE: Though the following voice files were recorded for the ending, ED-E's ending slide in the final game is narrated by ED-E as a series of electronic beeps, making ED-E's endings indistinguishable from each other. The appropriate text will display if subtitles are turned on, however they may only appear for a very short time, making most endings partially unreadable. Slide 27: NCR Rangers Narrated by Chief Hanlon. ¹ The narrator for this scene says "exhausted from a lifetime" instead of "exhausted after a lifetime". Slide 28: Remnants Narrated by Judah Kreger. Slide 29: Conclusion Narrated by Ron Perlman Notes * Strangely, it isn't a cutscene, just a screen in front of your character in first person mode, and you being unable to interact with the game world at all. This is proven by the fact that the Vault 13 canteen will activate during the ending if the "sip time" is hit before the slideshow is over. * As the slideshow is a mesh itself, it will not properly fill the screens of those running 16:9 and 16:10 Aspect Ratio. * Unlike Fallout 3, no matter what slideshow is playing in the ending scene the music will stay the same Gallery Endscrn_cr21.png| Prototype Mr. House (The Courier) Lily end slide 01.png| Lily Bowen (Jacobstown) Endscrn nc04.jpg| NCR soldiers. (NCRCF) de:Fallout: New Vegas Enden en:Fallout: New Vegas endings es:Finales de Fallout: New Vegas ru:Концовки Fallout: New Vegas uk:Закінчення Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Cutscenes de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:A traduire